


The man who would be king.

by MoonDelena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDelena/pseuds/MoonDelena
Summary: I rewrote S6 ep20... kinda. Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	The man who would be king.

Dean is in the Impala, driving to bobby’s.

Then suddenly, Castiel appears in the passengers seat.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel says with a smile. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I'm...I'm fine.” He tells his boyfriend with a smile. “How are you?”

“Just wanted to check in.” Castiel tells him.

“So, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?” Dean asks him, clearly about Crowley.

“I’m…looking, believe me.” He lies to him. “I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me.”

“Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how.” Dean tells him. “Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass.”

“What about you? Have you found anything?” Castiel asks Dean.

“No, nothing yet.” Dean tells him, lying as well.

“Where's Sam?” Castiel asks him.

“He's keeping busy. He's tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with him.”

“Well, I'd come if I could.” He tells Dean.

“Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries.” He tells Cass. “But, baby, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?”

Castiel doesn’t answer him, instead he just disappears. Dean sighs.

Sam, Dean and Bobby are in Ellsworth’s house, searching for Crowley.

Suddenly, some of his man walk into the house and start attacking them.

But luckily Castiel appears, smiting the demons who were attacking Dean, Sam and Bobby.

“It’s good to see you, Cass.” Dean tells him with a smile, after he saved his ass.

“You all right?” Castiel asks him worried.

“Yeah. Perfect timing, Cass.” Dean tells him.

“I’m glad I found you. I come with news.” He tells them.

“Yeah? What?” Sam asks.

“I firmly believe Crowley is alive.” Castiel tells them.

“Yeah. You think?” Dean says, he then turns to Bobby. “Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cass saving our asses... again?”

“I think we owe you an apology.” Bobby tells him.

“Why?” Castiel asks.

“We've been hunting Crowley this whole time... and keeping it from you.” Sam tells him, guilt in his voice.

“We thought... you were working with him.” Bobby admits.

“You thought what?”

“I know. It's crazy, right?” Dean tells him.

“It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We- we were wrong.” Bobby tells him.

“You know...You could've just asked me.” Castiel tells them.

“And we should have.” Dean says, looking to the ground. “We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us.”

Castiel takes a step towards Dean, holding his hands in his.

“Of course I forgive you.” Castiel tells him, smiling.

“Thanks.” Dean says, smiling back.

“Yeah. Thanks, Cass.” Sam tells him. Castiel takes a step back from Dean, remembering they’re not the only ones in the room.

“It is a little absurd, though.” Castiel tells them.

“I know, I know.” Bobby says.

“Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel.” He tells them.

“I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?” Dean says.

“Exactly.”

A few hours later, Sam, Bobby and Dean are still in the same house. 

“Castiel, uh... we need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down.” Sam says, summoning Castiel.

“Hello.” Castiel says, appearing in the room.

“Oh. Johnny on the spot.” Bobby says.

“You're still here.” Castiel says.

“Yeah, we had to bury the bodies.” Sam tells him. 

“And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming.” Dean tells him with a forced smile.

“How can I help?” He asks, walking towards them.

“Oh, look. We, um- we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley.” Sam tells him.

“What is it?” Castiel asks.

Suddenly, Bobby lights a match and drops it on the floor by Castiel’s feet, trapping him in a ring on holy fire.

“It’s you.” 

“What are you doing?” He asks them.

“We gotta talk.” Dean tells him.

“About what? Let me go!”

“About Superman. And Kryptonite.” Dean tells him.

“How'd you know what I said?” bobby asks him.

“How long you been watching us?” Sam then asks.

“You know who spies on people, Cass? Spies.” Dean tells him.

“Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean.” He tells Dean.

“What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh..."Next to godliness" clean in here?” Sam asks.

“And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?” Bobby asks.

“It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can-“

“You got to look at me, baby. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley.” Dean tells him.

Castiel looks at Dean, but then looks away.

“You son of a bitch.” Dean says, hurt in his voice and tears in his eyes.

“Just let me explain.” Castiel tells Dean, almost begging.

“You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time.” Dean says, looking at him with anger, disappoint and betrayal.

“I did it to protect you.” Castiel tells Dean. “I did it to protect all of you.”

“Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!” Sam says.

“He's right, Cass. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?” Dean tells him.

“I trusted you.” Dean says in a pained voice.

“To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you can still trust me.” Castiel tells them.

“Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?” Sam tells him.

“I’m still me. I'm still your friend. Sam... I'm the one who raised you from Perdition.” He tells him.

“What? Well, no offense... but you did a pretty piss-poor job of it.” Sam tells him. “Wait. Did you bring me back soulless... on purpose?”

“How could you think that?” Castiel says, looking hurt.

“Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cass.” Sam tells him.

“Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice.” He tells them.

“No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one.” Dean says.

“You don't understand. It's complicated.”

“No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, you come to me. You come to me and you trust me. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!” Dean tells him. 

“It sounds so simple when you say it like that.” Castiel says. “Where were you when I needed to hear it?” 

“I was there. Where were you? You should've come to me for help, Cass. You should’ve trusted me.” Dean tells him. 

“Maybe.” Castiel says. 

Suddenly there’s a loud sound of wind. A large cloud of demon-smoke approaches. 

“It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can’t.” 

“It's not too late. Damn it, Cass! We can fix this!” Dean tells him.

“Dean, it's not broken! Run. You have to run now! Run!” Castiel tells him.

Dean, Sam and bobby run out of the door.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel says, greeting him.

Dean, Sam and bobby are back in bobby’s house.

It’s night, Sam and Bobby are sleeping.

“How'd you get in here?” Dean asks him.

“The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house-- he got a few things wrong.”

“Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here?” Dean asks him.

“I want you to understand.” Castiel tells him.

“Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?”

“I’m doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this because of you.”

“Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me.” Dean says.

“You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will- - “

“You're a freakin' child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!” Dean yells at him.

“I know what I'm doing, Dean.” Castiel tells him.

“I’m not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't... just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it.”

“I don't understand.” Castiel admits.

“Look, you’re the love of my life, okay? You are. And next to Sam you’re the most important person in my life. So, if I'm asking you not to do something... you got to trust me, baby.” Dean tells him.

“Or what?”

“Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you.”

“You won’t, Dean. You can’t.” Castiel tells him. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, I'm sorry, too, then.”

“I do love you, you know.” Castiel tells him, he then disappears.

Dean sighs, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been binge watching Supernatural lately and I yesterday watched S6 ep20. This is one of my favorite episodes yet, not only because Castiel (who’s my favorite) got the most screen time but also because this episode proved to me that Dean and Cass are definitely in love with each other.


End file.
